


Intohimon punaa

by Harhailija



Series: Aamuteetä kello kahdelta [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, höpsöttelyraamaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Harhailija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kolmas raapale spurttiraapaleeseen, jee!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Intohimon punaa

**Author's Note:**

> Kolmas raapale spurttiraapaleeseen, jee!

Janine pyytää Ireneä pysymään paikoillaan, vaikkei toinen kehotusta tarvitsekaan sulkiessaan silmänsä. Irene jää liikkumattomaksi kuten niinä aamuina, jolloin Kate siveli meikin hänen kasvoilleen. Pieninkään lihas ei värähdä, aivan kuin patsasta maalaisi. Janine tarttuu rajaussiveltimeen, jonka värisävynä lukee noir. Pidätellyn naurun tähden kämmen ei pysy vakaana ja rajaus lipsahtaa liian ylös luomivakoa kohden. Irene säpsähtää, Janine on varma siitä, vaikkei toinen liikahdakaan vaan kysyy onko jokin pielessä. Janine tyrskähtää mutta sanoo kaiken olevan loistavasti. Hän puree huultaan viimeistellessään kaaren ja siirtyessään toisen silmäluomen puoleen. 

Janine yrittää vakuuttaa itselleen, ettei tilanteessa ole mitään huvittavaa, ja silti tyrskähdykset kutittavat huulia. Ripsiväri sataa poskille ja huulipuna mukailee suun rajoja vain irvokkaasti. Irene kysyy, miksi hän nauraa, mutta saa vain käskyn pitää silmänsä kiinni vielä muutaman sekunnin. 

Janine vetää kikattaen henkeä ennen kuin pyöräyttää tuolin kohti peilejä. Irene räpyttelee hetken ripsiään ja pysähtyy tuijottamaan kuvajaistaan. Janine vie käden suunsa eteen, mutta sekään ei voi enää vaientaa huvittunutta kikatusta. Janinesta ei koskaan, ikinä tulisi taidemaalaria tämän näytöksen perusteella, ja Irene vaikuttaa ymmärtävän kyseisen seikan itsekin. Hän luo Janineen murhaavan katseen, joka pehmenee naurusta, ja anastaa huulipunapuikon toisen sormista. Vaivautumatta kurkottelemaan siveltimen suuntaan Irene suttaa värittämättömät huulet intohimon punalla. 

Heidän naurunsa tirskahtelee huoneessa vain vaimentuakseen hymysuupieliseen suudelmaan.


End file.
